


Marukyu Striptease

by cough_cough



Category: Persona 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cough_cough/pseuds/cough_cough
Summary: Just kinda posting this to get started. I've been lurking around for years and finally decided to post something after a year of bullshitting myself on it, writing stuff on here and letting it go to waste because I was too scared.Adachi's name is never directly stated because I wrote this before I knew he was the killer, but I haven't finished the game yet. Just wanted to post this to get myself our there, not to do anything special. I may or may not finish it.https://mama-shortcake.tumblr.comI don't have a twitter.





	Marukyu Striptease

His foot stepped out of the television, white circles pushing out of his pant leg like ripples in water. His foot reached out for the cool tile of Junes' floor. It planted itself firmly on the floor, twisting slightly to get better footing. The body of 3rd year flew out of the flatscreen, crashing into the shelf of emergency radios and walkie-talkies, some falling on her limp body then rolling onto the floor. The flatscreen wobbled forward and back, threatening to fall off the shelf and bust.

The man's arm came out, holding onto the top of television, guiding the rest of his body out of the screen. First his head, then chest and so forth, white ripples forming our of his body, contrasting the deep black of the flatscreen. It wobbled again, taking the weight of the man exiting its body.

He sighed and brushed off his suit, slouching over on his body. Shaking his head, he looked at her body.

She lay limp, body uncomfortably against the while, metal shelves, red hair draped against one of the radios that had toppled over on the shelf. Her torso and thighs were exposed, with welts and bruises all over her body from the Shadows that attacked and electronics that had just fallen on her. Her right arm was laid across one of the shelves, shoulder dislocated, while the other was twisted outward at her side. Her thigh-bone was bent upward in a way that wasn't possible in humans; her left knee and ankle twisted unnaturally, no doubt broken like the other parts of her body. Though, surprisingly, there was no blood.

The man pulled a miniature flashlight out of his back pocket of his slacks, flicked the switch on, and flashed it over her body. He pushed her plaid skirt up with his dress shoes, getting dirt on her thigh. The light moved to her panties. They were red, boy-shorts, old and worn. The man tsked, shaking his head back and forth.

"Poor Rise-chan," he mocked, pretending to care to her body and himself. "Poor Rise-chan." He did one last once-over of her body, and dropped the flashlight into her lap where one of the radios had fallen.

He whistled and glanced around the room, making sure no one was there (he only did this to humor himself), before grabbing onto the television and slamming it to the tile floor, the screen busting out and tiny shards going everywhere. The plastic border caught onto the girl's legs, leaving a bruise where they had hit. The man furiously kicked holes into the back of the flatscreen, wires showing and sparks shooting out. He yanked the cord out from the back of the flatscreen and hurled it down the isle.

"There, that'll teach those bastards. Keep them outta my hair."

Pushing the television off of the girl with his foot (the shards dug into her skin, getting her to bleed), he dragged her by the foot from under all the stuff that was on her. He dragged her up by the waist and threw the girl over his shoulder. The girl's limp body almost rolled right over and off of him, but he grabbed onto her thighs and pulled her back up.

"Jesus," he murmured, slapping her thighs. "You'd think an idol wouldn't be such a fat bitch." He kicked some of the rubble out of the way and started to walk to the entrance of the store, tossing the flashlight casually in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Just kinda posting this to get started. I've been lurking around for years and finally decided to post something after a year of bullshitting myself on it, writing stuff on here and letting it go to waste because I was too scared.
> 
> Adachi's name is never directly stated because I wrote this before I knew he was the killer, but I haven't finished the game yet. Just wanted to post this to get myself our there, not to do anything special. I may or may not finish it.
> 
> https://mama-shortcake.tumblr.com
> 
> I don't have a twitter.


End file.
